The Controlled Love
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: Second LA Fic! One shot. Kinda surprising. R&R. Flames are welcome for this one but will be shot down with a Red9. .


1. YYAAYY! Meshie just finished RE4! . But as I promise (I don't think it got in the Review) I would make a story when I beat Chapter 6...well...I beat the WHOLE game so ima make 2! Stories that is O.o. Here is the first one: Both Leon/Ashley song fics. . And if I have enough time tonight I should be able to make the other one! Now on to 'The Controlled Love.'

Oh yea, music by THREE DAYS GRACE! (P.S.: I advise you to listen to Three Days Grace - I Hate (Everything about you) while listening to this .)

_-Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_  
-

"Well Well Well...im surprised you made it this far, Leon Scott Kennedy.." Leon flinched a bit as if being scolded when his middle name was said. "Saddlar!" Leon shouted across the room tightening his grip on his shotgun. (Don't you guys think its werid that he HATES America but he speaks American Language?)

"Give me Ashley and I will leave you...shall I say...'un-hurt'!" Leon laughed. Saddlar obviously didn't know his speech problems though, as he seemed not to notice Leon laugh. Saddlar glared across the room at Ashley, then Leon. He raised out a hand.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

-

Leon screamed, it felt as though his heart was imploding. He dropped to his knees choking. Saddlar looked over at Ashley "You will follow me now..." he commanded, never breaking the gaze..

"Yes...Saddl- No...LEON!" Ashley had broken free of his command. Saddlar looked over at her in shock. "Ashley...follow me NOW!" he commanded...Ashley tried as hard as she could to prevent him from controlling her. It was no use...

"Yes..good Ashley...good..."

-

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Leon stared up at them in disbelief having not heard a single word either of them said during this pain..-"I guess I don't mean anything to her...I still have to get her back to the United States!"-

"On second thought Ashley.." Saddlar laughed wickedly as he commanded Ashley to pick up an axe and walk towards Leon.

"ASHLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Leon yelled out still having horrible pains from the parasite. "I...must...serve...Lord...Saddlar" she droned out.. "SADDLAR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Nothing...unless of course you mean I am controlling her.." Even Saddlar's bad english was'nt going to help here. Ashley swung the axe but Leon jumped out of the way in time.

_hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
_

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_  
-

"Ashley! Snap out of it!" Leon yelled to her. His thoughts racing, he thought about what had happened right before they entered this room.

Flash Back-

"Umm...Leon?" Ashley whispered trying to grow the courage up. "Yes Ashley?" "Well...ever sense I met you. You've been really caring and sweet to me...and...I wanted to say I...lo...I wanted to..thank you for protecting me!" she blurted out. -"No No No! That's not what I wanted to say!"- "Uh...you're welcome?" Leon smiled.

"I love you" she whispered. Leon heard this but pretended he didnt. He had feelings for Ashley as well but he knew he shouldn't tell her now...maybe when they were out of this hell whole...

End Flashback-

Leon jumped back just in time as the axe hit the wall and a large chunk burst off the wall. Saddlar was sitting on his throne now, laughing wickedly.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

-

Leon knew he had to do it now, even if she couldn't hear him..

"Ashley! I know you can hear me! I hope this works...look! I heard what you said before we entered this room! I...love you to!"

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes back to normal now. Saddlar had jumped from his throne in rage at her.

"Leon...how..?" "True love conquers all" Ashley ran to Leon and hugged him tears now streaming down her face. Saddlar was furious. Ashley and Leon both got closer until their lips touched. They kissed for what seemed hours until they heard a cold ringing laugh.

Saddlar had taken this moment to take over Ashley once again.

-

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

-

Leon jumped back and pulled out his shotgun. "SADDLAR!" he yelled as he started to walk forward. He took precious aiming and shot; while being controlled Ashley had grabbed the axe and ran forward, getting a clear swipe at his neck. "Ash...ley..." he whispered as he fell to the ground. His head being cut clear off.

The bullets had hit Saddlar full force knocking him back into a gas can setting on fire. He screamed as both the gun and fire took its effect overall killing him.

Ashley at once had snapped back to reality. Time seem to freeze around her. "Leon...is...dead.." she finally muttured...tears now flowing down her cheeks. She heard a buzzing noise and picked up Leon's communicator.

"Leon?" "Thi-Th-This is Ashley..." "ASHLEY! What happened to Leon?" "He...Saddlar...Leon's dead!" "Oh no you're kidding! How are we going to get you back?" "I killed him.." "WHAT?" "When Saddlar had took me over...and I still have the virus in me.."

"Don't worry Ashley someone will be there immediately!" Hunnigan re-assured her.

-

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

_-_

End Fic.

O.O! Wow...more werid than I thought it would be...hmm...hope you like it! Ima go work on the other now.

Swiss T. Hedgehog_  
_


End file.
